Týr
Týr (/tɪər/; Old Norse: Týr tyːr), the , the , and the , is the last of the Æsir, a pantheon of powerful deities from . His divine power diminishing since the end of the , would roam the , spreading fairness and rightful justice. Attaining Yokai Academy, befriends Tsukune Aono and his friends. He'd played a vital role against the Public Safety Commission and would through true justice in their war as the true Nordic God of Justice. History Týr was said to be the firstborn son of Odin, but other suggests to be the jötnar Hymir and Hroðr. Fenrir At one stage the gods decided to shackle the wolf Fenrir, but the beast broke every chain they put upon him. Eventually they had the dwarves make them a magical ribbon called Gleipnir from such items as a woman's beard and a mountain's roots. But Fenrir sensed the gods' deceit and refused to be bound with it unless one of them put his hand in the wolf's mouth. Týr, known for his great courage, agreed, and the other gods bound the wolf. Fenrir sensed that he had been tricked and bit off the god's hand. Fenrir will remain bound until the day of Ragnarök. As a result of this deed, Týr is called the "Leavings of the Wolf". According to the Prose version of Ragnarök, Týr is destined to kill and be killed by Garm, the guard dog of the Helheim. However, in the two poetic versions of Ragnarök, he goes unmentioned; unless one believes that he is the "Mighty One". In the Lokasenna he is taunted with cuckoldry by Loki. Leaving Asgard When Thor was born, and became Asgard's protector, Týr left Asgard, and ventured into Midgard. While he still loved by the gods, he was more loved by the mortals of Midgard and they, with the help of the Norse god himself, created a temple in his honor. After making it, he left the Nine Realms and had been returning with relics, artifacts and items of other lands. Plot Rosario + Vampire: Winter's Coming Týr plays a prominent role that Ambrogio is seeking the jotnar within Jötunheim. The fallen angel known as Azazel tasks Moka and her friends in stoppign Ambrogio in learning Týr's rune would give access to Týr's Temple where the rune to Jötunheim is located. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Even in his human form, demonstrated superhuman strength superior to almost every Yokai in the Academy. Due to his divine power being deminished, would be on par, or even greater then the S-Class vampires. But before his deminished power, possess overwheleming strength typical to the Asgardian deities. Immense Durability: Even after taking a hit from Mjolnir, Týr suffered no visible wound or damages, suggesting his muscle, bone desnity is far greater them Mjolnir. Immense Endurance Immense Speed Combat Empowerment: Supernatural Combat: Law Intuition: Týr is naturally knowledgeable of all law/legal systems of the world, includng mythological. Lie Detection: Týr is able to sense and detect lies. Master Sorceror: Týr is one of the most well-versed in arcane lore and knowledge. He is able to perform spells on the fly, and is able to perform any form of incantation, gesture and can cancel all forms of magic in existence. As the God of War, Týr's magic is war-like, able to use the energies of war to amplfy his magic to the point one can say Týr is also a God of Magic and can be only rivaled by the All-Father. Equipment Category:God Category:Norse Gods Category:Æsir